The invention relates to a dielectric resonator of the kind comprising a pattern of micro-wave metal strips on a dielectric substrate having a large relative permittivity and of generally annular shape provided with a slot or gap and to filters using such a resonator.
There are already known resonators and filters of this type, which however, suffer from the major inconveniences inherent in their structures that they exhibit substantial transmission losses.